Armored personnel carrier
The M2 Bradley Armored Personnel Carrier, callsign Bulldog /''Razorback'' is an APC used by the Marines during the first containment operation on Manhattan Island, and used only by Blackwatch during the Second Outbreak of the Mercer Virus in NYC. Overview The M2 Bradley Armored Personel Carrier is equipped with a 25mm M242 Bushmaster Autocannon that fires M792 High Explosive Incendiary with Tracer and Self Destruct (HEI-T/SD) rounds as its primary weapon, and a BGM-71 TOW ATGM (Anti-Tank Guided Missile) launcher as a secondary weapon installation. Gameplay Prototype The Armored Personnel Carriers are used effectively by both the United States Marine Corps and Blackwatch. They are impervious to damage inflicted by the regular Infected, yet are susceptible to damage from Walkers and Hunters. The APC provides a support role to a squad, company of Marines or Blackwatch, and are used to take down higher-level infected and Hives. When encountering them, keep up close to avoid their autocannon shots, which can quickly bite off a large chunk of Alex's health, despite not knocking him back as with a tank shell. Be aware that they are also capable of calling a Strike Team if given the opportunity. Marine APCs are much less durable than Blackwatch ones. Groundspike attacks or a Groundspike Graveyard devastator are usually best at eliminating these units. While manning the vehicle, the Bradley is significantly weaker than Abrams tank, and are rarely seen at the endpoints of the game. However, the main gun fires rapidly enough to chew up other military vehicles and infected hides, and its homing missiles are reliable throughout the game in destroying buildings and tougher enemies, land or air. Prototype 2 The APCs in Prototype 2 seem also to be M2 Bradleys, being only lightly modified for Blackwatch's purposes. During the second outbreak, APCs perform much better and much more effectively than before. They use their autocannon almost exclusively in engagements and combat. Just like in the first game, they are immune to damage from weak Infected and are highly susceptible to damage from Brawlers, Juggernauts and Hydras. The APCs are especially effective against helicopters, since their TOW Laucher missiles will track them as they move. A single volley will take any helicopter down, assuming all missiles connect. Heller can weaponize the TOW Launcher in order to use them effectively on foot. The best powers to use against an APC are Tendrils to immobilize it and Hammerfists to smash through its armor. Trivia * The Bradley is in fact an IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle), as it is armed with an autocannon and missiles for directly supporting infantry, whereas an APC is not intended for frontline combat merely for getting soldiers to and from the battlefield and such are only armed for personal defence (e.g. with a 12.7mm M2 Browning Machine Gun). * The TOW ATGM launcher fires one missile at time in Prototype, meanwhile in Prototype 2, it fires four at a time. * The Bradley (much like the Apache and Blackhawk) is not used by the Marines in real life. It is used by the Army, while The Marines standard issue IFV is the LAV-25. Gallery (Armored Personnel Carrier)Capture 06282010 174524.JPG (Armored Personnel Carrier)Capture 06292010 171119.JPG (Armored Personnel Carrier)Capture 06292010 171024.JPG (Armored Personnel Carrier)Capture 06292010 171023.JPG P2-ESG screen (2).jpg References * Prototype * Prototype 2 Category:Prototype vehicles